


Content with warmth

by Petalsss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, im pretty sure, this is my first time writing anything like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalsss/pseuds/Petalsss
Summary: A story that follows Amity throughout the canon episodes and showcases her growth as a person.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 15





	Content with warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, Im back! 
> 
> Again, English still isn't my first language, so I apologize for any language mistakes my beta didn't catch. My beta was @pangatron420 on tumblr, go check them out their art is super cool!   
> Hope yall like it!

Amity Blight was perfect.

Amity never made mistakes, never slipped. With witty yet elegant words and being from old money, she was someone to look out for if you went to Hexside. Getting yourself on her bad side was an irreversible mistake and would give you problems for the rest of your lives. 

Amity Blight wasn’t a hotheaded tyrant. She was cold and calculated, with snide remarks. Amity lived in her metaphorical cold castle, high away from anyone else. 

Amity was content with that, she took all the titles in her stride and flaunted them when necessary. 

What she would never tell anybody, was that there was a reason for that coldness. The cold glares from people who should be close to her. Stiff conversations she was forced in to maintain her throne. The coldness of the manor, caused by more than the low temperature. Cold hands, pretending to be caring but actually being unnerving and cruel. 

Amity was surrounded by coldness when she grew up, soaking it up and making it a part of her personality was a given.

On the opposite side of the spectrum lays warmth. Warmth was something Amity didn’t get often. The warmth she got she knew well. She learned to treasure it, because she knew that those little spots of happiness were few and far in between. The caring glances her siblings sent her after they teased her. The way her ‘friends’ sometimes acted like they wanted to be around her. That warmth however, always felt small in comparison to all the cold she had received in her life. 

There were only a few people who knew a different side to her. Those who had seen a time before she had but up this cold façade. A time of laughter and giddy smiles. They however never dared to bring up that time, knowing that all it would bring was an even more closed up Amity. 

That changed on one fateful day, when she met someone who embodied warmth and light. 

Amity quickly removed the girl from her thoughts, since she caused her to get into trouble at school. At their next meeting she tried to be as cold and mean as she was. She was full of hatred for the girl after all. 

Then, the girl did something unimaginable. She showed Amity warmth.

At first it was light, barely noticeable. It was a spark in the girls eyes, a softly whispered apology and a promise to become better. The girl had also given her a name to call her. Luz, Luz the human. Amity thought that after that, this human would leave and she would have to return to being a cold ruler.

For a short period of time, Amity didn’t see the human again. Until it returned and this time in the form of running from books who were turned to life by magic moonlight. In the form of shared interests and smiles in the middle of chaos. It was a comfortable warmth now. The warmth of sitting wrapped in a cuddly blanket in front of a toasty fireplace. 

Gone was it however, when she put up her walls again. She knew what would happen if she lingered. If she got too comfortable around it. It would be ripped from her suddenly and without warning. It would leave her much colder then if she left herself. 

After all, her heart couldn’t afford losing another friend. 

She found herself not being able to leave. The warmth was now a bright beacon of light and hope. She thought she was foolish. It was as if she was a moth who was only accustomed to candle light, suddenly finding out about bonfires. She now knows she should have realized before that this was no little spark, but a firework show, leaving her surprised and overwhelmed. Never has she felt like this before. It was painful yet exhilarating. She doesn’t know why she didn’t decide to welcome it in earlier. She now realizes that even though she tried, there was nothing she could have done to stop this warmth. 

Now she feels warmth in dancing together, partaking in stupid and meaningless challenges and hanging around with friends. She feels no need to be cold, as she knows it brings only pain. She ignores the danger she is jumping into, ignores the consequences of her actions. Just for a moment, Amity wants to enjoy the time she has. She wants to enjoy the teasing of her siblings, she wants to enjoy the banter between her friends. 

She wants to keep seeing that warm smile Luz would send her whenever their eyes would meet. 

Amity, now not willing to stick to any of her titles that held her back, was content.

**Author's Note:**

> And? What did you guys think? I personally really enjoyed writing this. Please tell me what you thought about this in the comments, I love reading them!


End file.
